


Plants Have Fantasies Too

by magisterpavus



Series: The Chiquita Chronicles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Basically, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Choking, Come Inflation, Consentacles, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Edging, Fluff and Smut, I MEAN....SORT OF, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Nonverbal Communication, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Prostate Milking, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Slime, Stomach Bulge, Subspace, Suspension, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, dont look at me, is it chiqui's size kink or shiro's that is the question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterpavus/pseuds/magisterpavus
Summary: Chiquita’s tentacles jolted, seemingly startled.what i want??“You do want, right?” Shiro ventured. “I mean, we all have our own wants and preferences and maybe, uh, fantasies, do you have those?”fantasies?Shiro flushed. “Like, things you imagine doing. Sexually, I mean.”i do imagine a few things,Chiquita wrote.some of them maaaybe sexual in nature.





	Plants Have Fantasies Too

**Author's Note:**

> i just love chiquita a lot, and thankfully you guys do, too. i also just felt there needed to be more wrecked!shiro in the world, so. you're welcome. happy to help. 
> 
> for reference, this is like, 3 months-ish after Operation Boyfriends. but tbh, time is a construct and they're in space so like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, ENJOY

Shiro was nervous.

He knew he shouldn’t be, knew that all the fear was just in his head, but even still he hesitated before carefully opening the door to Chiquita’s room and stepping inside.

Chiquita had a large room, and had furnished it with some help from the rest of the team – she had insisted on a wide array of pillows and blankets to ensure Maximum Comfort at all times, both for herself and her paladins. Chiquita enjoyed soft things, and though it had taken some time to learn what her preferences were since she was always more attentive to the preferences of others, she was grateful for any new blanket or pillow or item of clothing brought to her.

Shiro held a quilt in his hands now, a kind of offering. He’d bought it at a little market last week – it was green and brown, earth tones, and he’d thought Chiquita might like it. 

Sure enough, as the door closed behind him and Chiquita’s tentacles extended towards him, she wriggled in surprised delight when she touched the soft fabric, and then Shiro’s left arm. _hello, shiro!_ she wrote on the wall cheerfully. _is this for me?_

“Yes,” Shiro said. “Found it on Alderaan. Soft, huh?”

 _yes, very. thank you,_ Chiquita added, carefully taking the blanket and snuggling it to her bulb for a few moments before tucking it alongside the other blankets. Her tentacles hovered around him, curled questioningly. _you are here alone…?_

Shiro nodded, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah. Uh...I wanted to talk to you about. Things.” Chiquita waited, the edges of her bulb fluttering expectantly. “I don’t want to freak out Lance or Keith,” he sighed. “Because I want to try something, but it might not go so smoothly, and if I panic – well, I don’t want them to worry.”

 _are you alright?_ Chiquita asked, clearly confused about his meaning.

Shiro decided he might as well just come out with it. “I want to be tied up,” he said. Her tentacles stilled. “Bondage. Y’know? Restraints. I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and I’ve heard it can help with stress relief, and...well, has Lance ever explained subspace to you?”

 

_no, but please do._

“It’s like...when you’re overwhelmed, in a good way, a really good way, and you kind of just. Drift.” He frowned. “Sorry, not sure how to explain it…”

 _i think i understand,_ Chiquita wrote slowly. _sometimes lance especially is mostly unresponsive after coming. it worried me, but there was never any sign of physical harm or emotional distress, and he was always back to normal after i touched him carefully and cleaned him up. is that subspace?_

“Yeah,” Shiro said, relieved by her perceptivity, and not for the first time. “And the touching and cleaning, that’s aftercare, that helps ease people out of it.”

Chiquita’s tentacles bobbed, her form of nodding. Shiro had learned her strange, _alien_ body language over time, and it was comforting to have that additional form of communication between them. 

_so you want to reach this subspace?_ she wrote. Shiro nodded. _and you want me to help you do so?_

Shiro nodded again. “Please.”

Chiquita wrote, _alright. so...you wish to be restrained. and…?_

Shiro swallowed. “I don’t...I don’t know what else. Whatever you want?”

Chiquita’s tentacles jolted, seemingly startled. _what i want??_

“You do want, right?” Shiro ventured. “I mean, we all have our own wants and preferences and maybe, uh, fantasies, do you have those?”

_fantasies?_

Shiro flushed. “Like, things you imagine doing. Sexually, I mean.”

 _i do imagine a few things,_ Chiquita wrote. _some of them maaaybe sexual in nature._ She was teasing him. Her sense of humor had emerged slowly, but it was increasingly clever – _she_ was increasingly clever. It was sort of fascinating.

Don’t nerd out, Takashi. Not the time.

“Good,” Shiro said, encouraging. “So, just do those. Whatever you want.”

Emboldened, Chiquita’s tentacles slithered towards him intently. Then she paused and added, _why do you think you would panic and freak out keith or lance?_

Shiro sighed, looking away. “When I was imprisoned by the Galra...well, they used restraints. Not a sexual kind, thank God, but...it wasn’t pleasant. They aren’t good memories. And I’m worried some of those memories might come back now.” He bit his lip. “But I liked restraints, before...when I was on Earth and things were normal. So. I want to see if I can like them again.”

Chiquita stroked his cheek gently. _if you are ever frightened or upset by anything i do, i will stop,_ she promised. _i want to help you._

“I know you do, Chiqui,” Shiro chuckled, relieved. He patted the tendril on his face. “Well...whenever you’re ready.”

Chiquita was ready immediately. Shiro found himself suspended in a net of tentacles and divested of his clothing in seconds – she had gotten much better at undressing humans, which was weirdly funny, and Shiro would have laughed if she hadn’t shoved three tendrils into his mouth all at once. He choked and then sucked on them encouragingly, moaning at the hot spill of fluid across his tongue, vaguely thinking that there seemed to be more than usual. After a few more seconds, he became certain there was more than usual, and it was _stronger_ – his entire mouth and throat was tingling, and the tendrils seemed to buzz where they slid past his lips. 

When his mouth was free, Shiro mumbled, “That’s new.”

Chiquita poked the corner of his lips cheekily in reply and then the tendrils curled down over his bare chest, spending a long time teasing at his nipples. Shiro arched into it, shuddering – the fluid was definitely stronger; warmer and more effective, his cock already fully hard and his balls tight and heavy. His nipples peaked and tingled under the tendrils’ determined curling, and more small tendrils crept up and around his cock, flickering just under his foreskin and tugging ever so slightly. Shiro bucked his hips, chasing more contact, but Chiquita did not give it to him, and he was prevented quite completely from touching himself by the thick tentacles binding his wrists tightly behind his back, holding him immobile. The fluid felt incredible where it dripped over the shiny head of his cock and down the sides, trails of tingling heat. 

Chiquita had always liked Shiro’s cock and never made any secret of it, which Shiro found endlessly amusing in most circumstances...but now she was lavishing his length with teasing touches, quick curls, shallow strokes, nothing substantial enough to provide any relief. Shiro swore his cock had never been so hard, and it seemed...bigger, even. He swallowed and watched as the tendrils painted more of the fluid over him, his cock darkening and swelling further, leaking pearly beads of precum steadily. It felt heavy, weighing him down, especially when Chiquita flipped him over without warning, so he was staring down at the distant floor, strung up on writhing vines, his back and ass exposed to them. His cock hung down between his legs, aching, and Shiro’s squirming just seemed to encourage Chiquita to tease him more. 

A thin tendril pressed up under his balls and then over his hole, sliding inside slowly, oozing with more of that damn fluid. Shiro hissed, and Chiquita smacked his lips with a tentacle that quickly plunged into his open mouth. Shiro sucked, lashes fluttering as the tendril in his ass _swelled_ , expanding in a way he hadn’t known was possible, stretching him wider by the second. It was still slick and wriggling, and Shiro pressed back into it, wanting it deeper. It thickened in response, and his cock jerked, the tendrils flickering over it catching all the drops of precum from the slit. 

Shiro’s eyes were watering, and Chiquita was teasing at his gag reflex with light, quick taps at the back of his throat, encouraging him to let her deeper. Shiro struggled to comply, his lashes fluttering, moaning around the teasing tentacle as, unexpectedly, the tentacle inside of him _split._ Or, no, that wasn’t the right word...it divided into a teasing tangle of smaller tendrils at its tip, each one flicking and fluttering inside of him, smoothing over his prostate and exploring just how far they could go. 

Shiro was beside himself, bucking against the restraints (which curled ever tighter), and trying to get friction on his cock, which had been abandoned by even the smallest tentacles, and throbbed desperately between his legs. It was leaking uncontrollably with the constant touches to his prostate, and Shiro was dizzy with arousal. Unthinking, he bit down on the tentacle in his mouth, and for once, Chiquita responded with force.

Shiro yelled around the tentacle when he was slammed facefirst onto the ground – though, into a soft nest of pillows, so he was not at all hurt, but the strength behind the motion was still shocking. The impact of his front on the floor was followed by the solid, smacking impact of a larger tentacle across his back, not unlike a whip, and Shiro tensed, faint memories flickering across the backs of his eyelids, his whole body locking up for a long moment, flooding with acrid adrenaline.

Instantly, Chiquita’s grip on him loosened, and several tendrils stroked gently at his cheeks, the tentacle sliding free of his mouth so he could gasp for air properly. “Okay,” he finally managed, shaking his head, “it’s okay, I’m okay, just don’t – hit me. Please.”

The blunt tentacle slippery from his spit rubbed at his chin and lips in silent, fond acknowledgment, and Shiro let out a long, relieved breath before nodding and slumping back down into the pillows. He was glad when Chiquita continued to hold him with just as much unrelenting strength as before, vines looping tight around his thighs and forcing them apart, widening the stance of his legs and lifting his ass higher up into the air, keeping his head and shoulders down. The position kept his cock trapped just above the cushions, preventing him from getting any friction on it, and his desperation climbed higher when the tentacle inside of him slid out abruptly, smearing warm goop all across his ass and thighs as it went. 

He groaned at the loss, his hole clenching around nothing, save the fluid left inside of him, trickling out steadily. Shiro registered, little by little, that dozens of thinner tendrils were flicking and stroking at his skin, confusing and overwhelming his nerve endings without providing any real relief. Shiro moaned into the blankets and yelped when a thick tendril looped around his neck and yanked his head up, forcing him to look at the wall, where Chiquita had written, _beg for it._

Shiro was proud of her, but she’d have to try harder than that. He shook his head and gasped, “Make me.”

There was a long pause, during which Chiquita must have been deep in thought, and then a dry tentacle slapped over Shiro’s face, obscuring his vision like a blindfold. He was lifted up again, this time held entirely immobile, and unable to see where he was being carried at all. Experimentally, he tested his bonds, kicking out and arching his spine. 

Chiquita lifted him higher and...Shiro froze. Tendrils were kneading at his chest, and with every movement, they spread tingling ooze over his skin which made the flesh more and more sensitive, so much so that when tendrils flicked at his nipples he yelled and writhed, bewildered by the new heaviness of his chest and cock. Apparently Chiquita had more tricks up her sleeve than she’d been letting on. 

Many more tricks, because then Shiro cried out again at the sensation of a new tentacle locking over his cock, sucking in a way that felt like both a mouth and a cunt, so unexpected that he came within seconds, jerking in his bonds spasmodically as if electrocuted, moaning uncontrollably as the warm, greedy tentacle milked him dry, small textured bumps rubbing against the entire length of his rehardening cock (or maybe it had never had a chance to even soften) as the suction increased and the tentacle squeezed and flexed expertly around it. 

Chiquita underlined _beg_ , lifting the blindfold tentacle so he could read it. Shiro laughed, the sound ragged and edged with desperation that Chiquita did not miss. The blindfold smacked back over his face and Shiro struggled anew, testing her patience, then rethought his strategy when she held him fast and continued to stroke and suck his cock teasingly. He had a few tricks up his sleeve, too.

He went abruptly limp, letting his head slump forward over his chest and letting as much tension as possible drain out of his body. Chiquita reacted with confusion – she could sense no distress, but was clearly disconcerted by his ragdoll state. Shiro focused on keeping his breathing even and body limp until the worried plant curled away from his cock and loosened her grip on his limbs, patting at his face to get a reaction out of him.

As soon as he felt the laxness in her tentacles, he wrenched his arms violently free, sending his upper body swinging downwards, suspended only by the vines still circling his thighs and ankles, the blindfold yanked away from his face. As he fell, Shiro grabbed for the closest tentacle, closing his fingers tightly around it and digging his nails in with his left hand while activating the right one. 

Chiquita rarely vocalized, and to be honest Shiro wasn’t sure how she did in the first place, but the tentacle he’d grabbed onto wriggled in alarm and sort of squealed, the tentacles holding Shiro coiling to the point of bruising. The other tentacles and tendrils shied away from the glowing violet light. More tentacles were wrapping around his middle, trying to restrain him and tug him away, but Shiro’s Galra arm was as strong as any one of them, and Chiquita knew it. 

She lifted a tendril to write a panicky message on the wall, but faltered when, instead of searing heat, Shiro’s palm began to emit pulses of pleasant warmth, each one followed by steadily increasing vibrations. He was still hanging upside down, and grunted when he found himself suddenly surrounded by what had to be every single tentacle at Chiquita’s disposal. Then it was Shiro’s turn to falter. 

He couldn’t see Chiquita’s writing, but if he had to guess, he’d bet she was saying, _oh, you’ve done it now._ Shiro upped the strength of the vibrations, going well past the strength that Keith and Lance preferred, and Chiquita writhed, every tentacle seeming to be affected on some level. Not for the first time, Shiro idly wondered how her nervous system worked – though it was a little challenging to think critically about that when Chiquita shoved a squirming tentacle straight down his throat. 

Shiro gagged, eyes widening, and Chiquita ignored him; Shiro got the vibe that she was simultaneously done with his shit and very turned on. Not the worst combo, he mused, and then rethought when the tentacle currently choking him shuddered and _gushed_ a ridiculous amount of _something_ down his throat. The liquid was somewhere in between the consistency of honey and pudding, though Shiro could not discern much more than that as he was being forced to swallow it, and a lot of it, more than seemed possible from one tentacle. 

It was sweet and warm verging on hot, a heavy heat settling in his gut little by little, and he knew he was in trouble as soon as the tingling began. Aphrodisiac didn’t even begin to define whatever Chiquita had just dosed him with. Shiro went utterly pliant again, but this time, it was not his own doing. 

And slowly he realized that Chiquita had been planning this all along – the aphrodisiac bloomed through his body, bringing his nipples to sensitive, swollen peaks, hardening his cock to the point of near-pain, precum dribbling out from the enlarged head uncontrollably, but none of this was comparable to the impossible ache between his legs. He didn’t have to look to know his hole was gaping open, both from the earlier penetration and from the need coursing through him, the need to be filled, but more than that...it was a need Shiro had no name for. 

The sound he made was unrecognizable, a shockingly high-pitched keen, and Chiquita’s hold on him gentled, knowing that he was in no position to be breaking free, now. His arm was still activated, more and more tendrils swarming over it, each vying for attention, yet Chiquita’s main focus was on Shiro and his wordless pleading, which she answered graciously, the divided tentacle breaching him once more, ripping a shaky groan from his abused throat as the tendrils secreted more fluid, opening him up somehow further. Shiro was vaguely alarmed by this extremely thorough preparation, but in the back of his mind, he knew exactly what it was for, and the haze of the aphrodisiac urged him to relax and let Chiquita take over, no, take care of him; he knew she would. 

He was being transported again, but this time lowered, and as he blinked blearily he saw Chiquita’s open bulb below him, and from it, the giant dark green tentacle cock unfurled, lifting eagerly towards him. Shiro was unafraid, rather he was begging aloud, now, trembling in anticipation when the length expanded fully and the slick pink head was revealed as the foreskin slid over it. Though Chiquita’s other tentacles had grown as she aged, this one remained the same as it had been when she first reached adulthood, yet it was still the largest of her cock-esque tentacles, and she had never attempted to fuck Lance or Keith with it. 

Shiro, though, was big enough that it might just work...and was also currently writhing and spreading his legs frantically as Chiquita’s aphrodisiac took complete effect. “Please, please, c’mon,” he gasped, cock slapping against his belly as he bucked uselessly at the air, belly taut as the tentacle and its tendrils inside of him began to expand, easing him open ever wider and oozing more fluid to ease the way. The vines around his thighs hiked his legs up higher, so that his knees were at the level of his ears, as high as they could go, leaving him open and vulnerable. Chiquita seemed to take a long (too long, in Shiro’s opinion) moment to admire the scene before her, and then the thickened tentacle slid out slowly with a loud squelching sound, replaced at once by the blunt press of the fat, pink, velvet-soft head. 

Shiro squirmed petulantly but Chiquita kept him still, perfectly still as the giant tentacle prodded experimentally at his hole, making him yelp in surprise when the tip spurted something inside of him, a warm slime that reminded Shiro weirdly of aloe vera, though he’d definitely never put aloe vera _there._ Seemingly satisfied after a few more prods, the giant tentacle flexed, a throb throughout its entire length that Shiro read as definite excitement, and then it was pressing forward in steady determination.

Shiro’s head fell back in a silent cry, tears pricking at his eyes, because _fuck, fuck, yes, this was what he’d needed._

Chiquita soothed him with little pets of her tendrils, thankfully steering clear of his hypersensitive chest and cock; choosing instead to gently brush his hair out of his face and stroke his slack jaw softly. The head of the giant cock popped in and Shiro moaned in shameless appreciation, unable to stop himself from squirming delightedly. The giant cock pulsed in reply and pushed deeper, and Shiro went lax again, eyes rolling back in his head and muscles tensing and relaxing to allow the intrusion. Chiquita had always enjoyed Shiro’s more visible and obvious musculature, and ran her tendrils over his flexing abdomen and bulging, bound arms, leaving thin trails of slime behind. 

Shiro was barely aware of it, he was aware only of the incredible stretch of his body around Chiquita’s cock, for he realized that was really what it was; the other tentacles were more like toys than anything else, but this was Chiquita’s original core, and he hoped this felt as good for her as it did for him. He had a feeling it must, because the giant tentacle could not seem to stop twitching and pulsing as it worked its way deeper, god, Shiro swore he could feel its bumpy, wriggling length in his throat. Yet his body just wanted more, and he felt no pain, only a desperate ache and a dull pressure in his belly as the skin there shifted, and he saw the distinct shape of the tentacle cock bulging outwards.

The sight set off some kind of spark in his head, a spark of _yes, that, more more more,_ and Shiro’s cock, nearly purple with his pleasure, spurted weakly, his balls drawing up as if about to come, yet he knew he couldn’t come yet, somehow. There was something else...and then Shiro saw it, a strange roundish shape traveling upwards from the base of the giant tentacle, deep within Chiquita’s bulb. It was moving slowly, but Shiro watched it with blown pupils, biting his lip and whining as it finally reached where the tentacle split him open, forcing its way past his rim in a firm distension, and from there through the length inside of him, where it settled just under the cockhead, and stayed there, adding a larger bump to the already textured length, dragging against Shiro’s prostate as the tentacle thrust and rocked in and out of him. 

Shiro’s cock was leaking precum again, arousal intensified by the three tendrils looping around it, but he found no relief. His skin was awash with heat, and he cried out hoarsely as another rounded shape joined the first, and then another, and another, each of them popping inside him, remaining inside the now-shuddering tentacle. Shiro had no idea how many there were, only that they were heavy, and they were suddenly moving, oh god, _what_ , they were – she was –

 _Eggs,_ was the only clear thought that entered Shiro’s mind as the giant tentacle spasmed and pushed the first of them out and into him. It pulled out a little as it did, allowing space for the next to be deposited before gushing more ooze, and Shiro shouted, toes curling and vision temporarily blacking out. When he came to, his cock was bobbing back up against his swelling belly and Chiquita had released three eggs inside of him, and realistically he knew they couldn’t be all that big but they felt _huge_ , and he could do nothing but slump helplessly into the offered bed of tentacles at his back as the giant tentacle pulsed again, again, again, each additional stretch only serving to feed the delirious flame of want that hardened Shiro’s cock again and made him scream as Chiquita finally touched his nipples, latching on with little wet tendrils like tongues. 

By the time the giant cock had delivered all its eggs, Shiro was utterly full, his prostate constantly jostled by the soft spheres, his belly aching in the best way. But he should have known better than to think it was over – Chiquita’s cock gave a last, pleased shiver, and promptly came, pumping him full of tingling warmth and sending him over the edge again, fuck, the way he could feel the fluid sloshing inside him should have been disgusting but instead it made him swear and sob and come all over his rounded belly, arching when the tentacle like a mouth closed over his oversensitized cock and sucked every last drop, and then some – the constant stimulation to his prostate made his cock keep leaking even as it tried to soften, twitching in confusion as the eggs continued to shift and, yes, they were throbbing as if they had heartbeats, which was a disturbing thought, and one that Shiro did not have nearly enough brainpower for, currently. 

Satisfied, the giant tentacle started to slide out, and Shiro braced himself for the eggs to slide out with it, but the tentacle stopped once only its head was inside of him, and Shiro moaned in disbelief when the pink tip unfurled, petal-like, inside of him, a goddamn plug, keeping the eggs right where they were, even continuing to move just enough to keep them rolling around torturously. 

“Oh my god,” Shiro wheezed breathlessly, his belly rising and falling as he spoke, “you aren’t seriously…”

Chiquita did not seem happy that he still had the ability to speak, and belatedly Shiro realized this surreal fucking experience had only come about because he asked her to help him reach subspace. Then Chiquita covered his eyes again and one of the smaller tentacle cocks pressed against his lips insistently. As he took it into his mouth and sucked sloppily, Shiro thought that she might actually fuck him into unconsciousness, at this rate, but he wasn’t mad about it. She was guiding him down to the floor, still cushioning his back on the tentacles, and he didn’t fight any of it. 

Then he heard the creak of a door opening, and froze; unfortunately the tensing of his muscles around the eggs only served to make them roll all at once over his prostate, and he let out a loud, strangled whimper around the cock fucking his mouth, which withdrew at once. Shiro drooled dazedly. 

“Holy shit, Chiquita, babe, _qué carajo_ ,” Lance said.

“What,” Keith managed, “did you do. To. Shiro.”

The giant tentacle cock pulsed cheekily in reply and Shiro moaned, writhing on it, the motion bumping the eggs against his insides, his stretched belly, his prostate, and the swollen head of the giant tentacle, resulting in a bright flare of pleasure that made him come _again_ , adding to the mess.

Shiro didn’t know what Chiquita had written on the wall by means of explanation, but Keith and Lance were swearing, and judging by their footsteps, approaching him, and Shiro’s face reddened in embarrassment, which was, at this point, frankly a little absurd. They’d all seen each other in more than compromising situations before, though this one probably took the cake. 

Then, as if that wasn’t enough, Chiquita decided right then was a good time to unplug him, and Shiro was glad he was still blindfolded when the giant tentacle popped free of his tender hole and the eggs, drawn by the suction and gravity, began to roll out, along with a gush of cum that made Keith hiss and Lance mumble something under his breath, low and awed. Shiro squirmed; he could feel their gazes on him, then hear the rustle of clothes and soft, wet sounds of...kissing? Oh, Jesus Christ, were they making out right next to him?!

The first of the eggs managed to pop out alongside the veritable flood of cum, and Shiro groaned as it did so, and then blinked as Chiquita lifted the tentacle away from his eyes, letting him see just how full she’d made him. But what Shiro first saw was Keith and Lance naked beside him, Keith’s hand tight around Lance’s hardening cock, his own cock red and dripping between his legs as he bit and sucked at Lance’s neck and stared at the cum puddling thickly between Shiro’s thighs, oh man, Keith was really getting off on this. So was Lance; his brown skin was gleaming with sweat already, and he looked at Shiro from unfocused blue eyes, reaching down and rubbing Shiro’s swollen belly. 

Shiro moaned, hips jumping up, and Keith’s eyes widened. “F-fuck,” Shiro whined, his muscles flexing and working as the next egg pressed against his hole, his body convulsing as he finally worked it free. Keith scrambled to grab it, and held it up with dark eyes. Shiro weakly told him it was kind of gross to be touching it, considering where it’d been, and Keith glowered at him, then back down at the egg, which was rubbery and pale blue and slightly smaller than a fist, covered in the aloe vera ooze. He bit his lip, seeming to consider, then set the egg down and pressed his palm down hard on Shiro’s bulging belly.

Shiro cried out and Chiquita smacked the back of Keith’s head lightly. Keith looked properly chastised and stopped pressing, but Lance made a thoughtful sound and went back to rubbing Shiro’s belly instead of pushing, and yeah, _yeah_ that really did it for Shiro. Keith sort of shrugged, and then leaned over and kissed Shiro hard on the lips. Lance kept rubbing, and then touched Shiro’s cock, and Shiro bit down on Keith’s lower lip, thrashing and forcing two more of the eggs out in one overwhelming contraction. 

“Good boy,” Lance purred, his smile smug as Shiro’s eyes fluttered open in surprise. Lance’s smirk grew. “You love this, don’t you? Stuffed so full, just for the three of us to see. Chiqui told us what a slut you are, Shiro...even though she really didn’t have to, I mean, damn, look at you, babe.” He rubbed his thumb teasingly over the head of Shiro’s cock, and grinned at the wetness gathering there. “Think you can manage one more? I think you can. C’mon, let us see you lose it.”

Shiro whined, face heating up, mouth slack and body trembling, definitely beyond speech now. Keith just kept kissing him, littering wet kisses and sharp nips across his jaw and down his neck, and then to his chest, and Shiro opened his mouth to protest a moment too late – Keith flattened his tongue against Shiro’s nipple and Shiro bucked and shouted, his cock bursting into a final climax, emptying itself in thick white ropes, some of them splattering over his chest while Lance pumped Shiro’s cock in a tight, firm fist. 

Keith saw the opportunity and took it, licking the cum up mercilessly and swirling his tongue around both nipples as Shiro panted and pleaded oversensitivity, his cock continuously twitching through it, the seizing of his body allowing for the passage of the last four eggs, each one’s passage sending another echo of orgasm through Shiro. When it was over, the eggs lay in a pathetic puddle of white ooze, still dripping out of him, and Lance whistled when he saw how wide and open Shiro was, his hole winking desperately around nothing. Head tilted, Lance found a solution and pushed his fist inside.

Shiro clawed at the pillows and the gently twisting vines surround them, and Keith growled, looming over him as Lance’s fingers curled deep inside of him. “We’re both going to fuck you, now,” Keith told him matter-of-factly, hair hanging in his face and lips parted. Shiro gawked at him. Keith ran a finger over Shiro’s jaw, a gesture somehow both menacing and adoring. “And by the time we’re done with you, you’re going to be so gone, just like you wanted. Is that what you want, Takashi?”

Shiro could do nothing but nod, a helpless bob of his head, and then Lance’s fist was replaced by his long cock and Shiro was so loose, and it couldn’t have felt half as amazing as Lance made it sound. But the Blue Paladin was coming after several minutes of slow, rolling thrusts, and Shiro moaned weakly at the added warm wetness, then again as Lance pulled out and let Keith line up after him, thrusting in hard and relentless. Lance kissed Shiro’s slack mouth as Keith fucked him, and Shiro mewled faintly against his tongue, limbs splayed every which way, cock limp and spent on his thigh, muscles clenching down weakly as Keith came with a grunt, fingers digging bruises into Shiro’s hips. 

After that, Shiro lost track of time. Keith and Lance’s voices were soft and sweet above him, and even softer and sweeter was the smooth glide of Chiquita’s tentacles around him, cradling him in a secure hammock as two pairs of hands wiped him clean with soft cloth. There was another intrusion inside him, though not meant to tease or pleasure; Chiquita cleaned him carefully, leaving another layer of warm ooze behind, this one numbing and healing in nature, though she had miraculously not hurt him. Shiro knew she would never, and with that calming thought, his head lolled back, and he was lost to the world for a while.

*

“I know, I know, Chiqui,” Lance huffed. “They have to be incubated at roughly body temperature, you’ve told us like, twenty-three thousand times already.”

“Weirdly specific number,” Keith remarked. He was petting Shiro’s hair. Shiro didn’t open his eyes; it felt nice and he knew Keith would probably stop as soon as he saw Shiro was awake. There were also several tendrils running over him leisurely; Keith and Lance had gotten him into a pair of sweats but didn’t bother putting a shirt on him; Shiro had a sneaking suspicion that had been a very purposeful choice on their part.

“Enough about the incubation stuff,” Lance said. “Lemme get this straight – these aren’t eggs? Even though they look exactly like, uh...robin eggs on steroids?”

“She already told you, they’re seeds,” Keith mumbled. “She’s a plant, duh. So, seeds.”

Shiro snorted and cracked an eye open. “Big fuckin’ seeds,” he slurred.

Surprisingly and wonderfully, Keith did not stop petting his hair. Lance, who was sitting on a nearby pillow, looked up so fast he probably got whiplash. “He lives to tell the tale!” Lance crowed, flushing when Shiro gave him a flat look. Lance, as per usual, was not dissuaded. “So, how d’you feel?”

“Good,” Shiro said, and sighed. Chiquita smugly patted his stomach, and he patted her tendril gratefully. She curled happily under his touch.

Lance blinked. Keith blinked. “Wait, really?”

“Mhm,” Shiro murmured, closing his eyes again. “S’nice.”

Lance facepalmed. “And here I thought I was the kinky one.”

“I thought that was me?” Keith tilted his head. “What with the voyeurism and all...”

“This isn’t a contest, guys,” Shiro mumbled. He was too tired for this. 

Chiquita wrote on the wall, _i think im the kinky one._

“I can attest to that,” Shiro chuckled. “When I said ‘live out your fantasies,’ I wasn’t expecting them to be ‘lay eggs inside Shiro.’”

“Seeds,” Keith said. 

_you are big and strong,_ Chiquita wrote sweetly. _good for keeping seeds safe inside._

“Huh,” Shiro said. He couldn’t deny the logic. It was sort of flattering. Sort of. 

“What the heck,” Lance said, sounding mildly betrayed. “And here I was, freaking out about having alien chestburster babies and being your host...when the whole time you were planning on planting ‘em in Shiro?!”

 _you are too small,_ Chiquita wrote. Lance squawked in indignation. _and anyway, friendly vines rarely incubate seeds inside beings. they naturally germinate upon the ending of my lifespan, so there is really no need for shoving seeds elsewhere…_

“And yet,” Shiro said. 

_it was a fantasy,_ Chiquita wrote hastily. _in times of emergency, friendly vines often entrust our seeds to a host to carry on our genes. it is an expression of utmost trust. the idea was romantic, to me._

“Romantic,” Shiro repeated. “Well, sure. Let’s go with that.”

“Have you ever heard of candlelit dinners, Chiqui?” Lance asked. “Those are romantic. This is, uh…”

 _i do not like fire,_ Chiquita wrote, _but i do like shiro._

“Aw,” Shiro said. “I like you too.” Chiquita poked his cheek fondly.

Keith was furrowing his brow at a box Shiro hadn’t noticed before, and when he picked it up, Shiro realized it was an incubator of some sort, and turned pink at the sight of the eight seeds nestled in a little blanket, looking perfectly innocuous as if they hadn’t just been up his ass, nope, he could not think about that or he was gonna be bright red, at this rate.

“So, if we keep these incubated, they’ll turn into other Friendly Vines?” Keith asked curiously. Several tentacles coiled protectively around the incubator. 

_yes, eventually,_ Chiquita replied. _but they should not stay here...friendly vines are meant to seek out hosts throughout the universe and bond with them._

“Luckily, we’re kinda traveling through the entire Universe,” Lance pointed out, nudging her playfully. “Plenty of people for your chiquiticas help on the way, too.”

Chiquita drew a big smiley face on the wall, and a smaller heart on Shiro’s face. He smiled at her in the best kind of exhaustion, and let her happiness wash over him like a warm blanket as Keith and Lance settled down and snuggled up on either side of him, the three of them drifting off peacefully together with Chiquita watching over them, safe and sound.


End file.
